


Hide, Seek and Rose Buds.

by Blacktissue



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast: Whistleblower - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Deliberate miscommunications, Dirty Talk, Forced Feminization, God this is sinful, I WARN YOU NOW, M/M, No ones around but I just it's still an asylum so, Non-Consensual, One Shot, Outlast: Whistleblower, Public Sex?, Rimming, Smut, Spit As Lube, They shag in that locker Waylon tries to hide in, This fic is literally filthy, Waylon ends up liking it, degrading, dirty as hell, mentions of vomit, outlast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacktissue/pseuds/Blacktissue
Summary: Our favorite unstable Groom decides to have a little fun with Waylon in the locker he attempts to hide in.Waylon isn't too keen.At first...





	Hide, Seek and Rose Buds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely wonderful people. Tis I. 
> 
> This is a filthy fic, probably the worst thing I've written, seeing as its non-con. 
> 
> If you're sensitive to that, I beg of you do not read this. 
> 
> Watch puppies play in the snow or something. 
> 
> But if you're into it, get ready to bust your biggest nut of the century.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It was the sheer adrenaline of the chase that fogged Waylon Park's frenzied brain to withstand the near unbearable pain of his splintered and oozing ankle. The floor was cold, sticky, freckled with micro shards of glass and upright wooden splints that tore at his bare feet - Park's feet barely hit the ground long enough to notice.

He'd evacuated the elevator in what he'd assumed to be a bid to escape the likes of a want-to-be groom, plagued with insanity.

His body trembled from his heels to skull, hands quivering as he gripped the corner of a wall, stumbling clumsily around a corner. He didn't bother to brush off a spec of crusted wall paint that clung to his sweating palms.

A door. Whatever God's above had gifted him with a door. An escape route. Park stood for a moment - less than a second - basking in the glow of relief, before bounding towards the door frantically.

A looming voice hummed a delicate tune nearby, drawing nearer.

Waylon gripped the handle and tugged. The door rattled against it's frame.

 _No.._.

He tugged again, this time harder, eyes widened as if he were a deer caught in the headlights of a truck.

_Fuck... No..._

Park's heart thrummed in his chest like a beaten snare, eyes darting for a second plan as footsteps began to shudder the ground he was stood on.

_A locker. A fucking locker._

_It would have to do._

Waylon's brows furrowed in fear, yanking on the locker door and skulking into the tiny space and all but slamming the door behind him.

His palm tightened around his lowered camcorder, as his breathing was now accompanied with another's.

" _Hmm_..."

The simple taunting hum made Waylon's stomach churn with no less than terror.

"Close. I can... _ah_ , the smell of my love's arbor."

The lovesick man sounded no further than three foot away. Waylon fought all instincts that begged him to run.

A heavy hand shuddered the small metal box, opening the door with such force, Park was surprised the thing didn't split in two.

" _Darling_!" Eddie exclaimed, a grin tugging at both sides of his chapped and bloodied lips.

As if choking on air, Waylon spluttered and whimpered, attempting to muster up a fraction of courage to even try to fight or barge past this man.

His flight instinct kicked him in the guts, his fight instinct punched him raw. But there was no escape, no option but to gawk in fear.

"Pl-Please... Please, I-I... Don't hurt.. Don't hurt me..." Waylon knew begging was useless. But it was all he could do.

Gluskin, however, was beaming - glowing from ear to ear.

"Oh, darling! My goodness you like to play your games, my sweet flower. Well, no more hide and seek."

Eddie took a single step closer, forcing Waylon to cram himself hard against the back of the locker, shuddering it. He cowered.

"What... Wh-what will you do to me? Please... Please let... Let me.."

The groom raised his hand, and Waylon braced himself for impact, only to be met with a soft caress to the cheek, smoothing over cold skin. Park tugged away from it, thumping his head against the locker by accident.

"Don't fucking... tou-touch me, you _fucker_."

Eddie's expression hardened, lowering his head, gaze becoming venomous.

"Please say I misheard you there, darling..."

The grooms voice was low, predatory. Like watching a snake approach an unaware, helpless little mouse.

Waylon locked eyes with the groom and swallowed thickly. He didn't dare even breathe.

With a crushing slam to the back of the locker, Park found himself within barely a foot of the other man, boxed into the locker with Eddie's arm situated stiffly next to his head. The impact cased the camcorder to slip from his fingers and topple next to Eddie's foot.

" _You ungrateful, disrespectful little fucking whore!"_

Waylon shook violently in fear, calculating any possible way he could save himself from the crazed man that loomed over his body.

He clenched his eyes shut. _Hard_.

Mustering up any ounce of bravery he had, Waylon pushed himself off the back of the locker and launched himself into Gluskin in the hopes that his scrawny body could budge the other man.

Of course, Park didn't stand a chance.

Upon the moment Waylon's body hit Eddie's, he felt two large hands atop of his hips, firm as they shoved him roughly to the back of the locker with brute force.

Then the grooms body sandwiching his small frame between the locker and Eddie's heaving chest.

"Look at you, slut. Throwing yourself at me. Playing hard to get. I know what you want-"

"-N-No..."

"- I know what _all you whores_ want."

Waylon began to squirm, arms scrambling to free himself.

Eddie grasped Park's wrists in a vice-like grip in one hand, slamming them behind the struggler's head.

"Rubbing against me... Against my body like you need it." Gluskin mumbled, millimetres from Waylon's ear.

"You're wrong! Pl-Please... I'm sorry... St-"

Waylon's hand yanked loose from the other's grip, darted up, and grabbed a fistful of Eddie's hair and viciously tugged the other's head away from his ear.

The deep hum of appreciation made Waylon feel absolutely sick to the stomach, but he was persistent in tugging the far bigger man's head away.

"Dirty girl... Who knew the love of my life, my light in the dark, was such a dirty, _dirty little girl."_

Proving Waylon's bids to be useless, Eddie idly rolled his head forward and grazed his teeth along the tender skin of Park's neck.

Waylon shuddered against Eddie involuntarily.

"You like that, Darling?"

Every fibre of his being screamed no, but Eddie had at least calmed down a little.

Waylon choked out a gasp when Eddie, without warning, nudged his hips against his own in a sensual grind. Waylon's eyes blew wide, stomach threatening to be rid of its contents down the other man's back.

"Wh-... Please st- stop..." Park's whimpers for help had become a little weaker, as the realisation that Eddie would most likely not listen became more apparent.

Gluskin freed the remaining wrist and slid his fingers ever so softly down Waylon's face, which happened to be white with fear, disgust, disbelief.

His other hand began to slip around to support the small of Waylon's back - rubbing, squeezing and edging down a little to rest on his behind.

Park cursed at the instinct that shoved his hips forward, away from the grip to rub against Eddie's crotch.

"You're so hungry for it, aren't you my dear?" The groom cooed gently into the struggling man's ear.

Park lashed out with his good leg, the pain of the weight on his broken one causing him to topple and cry out in pain.

Gluskin caught the buckling body and shoved it hard against the back of the locker like he had done previously, this time with a hold of both Park's thighs, lifting him and shrugging him up open-legged against the metal, forcing Waylon to wrap his legs around Gluskin's waist.

And oh...

 _Oh_.

Park, as much as he really wished he couldn't, could feel the hard ridge of the groom's growing cock pressing against his ass.

"I... I really don't want.. Please stop... Don't hurt me..." Waylon began to thrash, arms shoving at the other man's shoulders, legs scrambling for freedom.

Eddie's cock twitched within their confines.

 _"Oh my, Darling._.." The groom groaned, humping his hips upwards against Waylon's.

Waylon gasped at the jolt in shock. He felt like he could chunder.

Eddie locked eyes with Park's, his clouded with lust, Park's wide with uncertainty.

Waylon spat filthily on Eddie's face, hoping he would at least stumble a few inches backward.

Gluskin didn't budge. His gaze became rock solid, cold and piercing.

"That wasn't very ladylike, was it now?"

Park refused to look at him.

A harsh hand to the jaw forced Waylon to open his mouth.

Eddie returned the favor, spitting untidily into Waylon's mouth before forcing a hand over it.

Waylon gagged, twice in fact. One after the other.

"Swallow it, whore."

Waylon's whole body heaved forward as he gagged again, his mouth fulling with tangy bile, spilling from the cracks between Eddie's fingers.

"Filthy slut, _swallow_." Gluskin's voice was raised this time, far more assertive than previously.

And this time, Park complied, forcing everything back down. His body shook in disgust.

Gluskin's cock bounced again, before grinding upwards again, this time forming a steady rhythm.

"Stop... Please stop..." To his own humiliation, Waylon began to feel the familiar sting of tears beginning to well in his eyes, clouding his vision.

The groom offered two, filthy, bloody fingers before Park's face.

Waylon shook his head in a desperate plead.

"Suck them, my darling. You're going to feel so good I promise. So, so good."

Without any warning, Eddie shoved his vile fingers between Waylon's previously pursed lips.

Waylon's first thought, of course, was to chomp down on them as hard as he possibly could. A moment of deliberation drew Park to the realization that maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

Eddie's fingers tasted far worse than they looked, and Waylon was almost proud of himself for not throwing up again. He let the digits sit in his mouth, tongue shying away from them as much as possible.

Gluskin rolled his hips again, his spare hand finding a spot on Waylon's hip to push him down as his hips came up.

Gasping at the action in surprise, Waylon felt the two fingers in his mouth began to pull in and out, pressing and rubbing Park's tongue.

The hand in his hip hooked around the waistband of his uniform's trousers, and began to ease them down a little.

Park began to thrash again, whimpering in fear, scrambling frantically.

Eddie groaned in approval. "Good girl. Such a good girl, _rubbing_ against me."

Waylon wanted to yell, he wanted to scream, he wanted to fucking die.

"St-stop! Please..."

Eddie slipped his fingers from the other's mouth, figuring they were wet enough. He snuck his wet hand around Park's back, creeping his sodden fingers slowly under the waistband.

Waylon continued to thrash and writhe, leaning forward and digging his teeth into the bigger man's clothed shoulder - he bit as hard as he could, hard enough to make his head quiver.

Eddie was bound to take it the wrong way.

In fact, it went completely ignored. Nevertheless, Waylon did not let go.

Tentatively, Gluskin's hand slipped down to rest on Park's behind under the fabric of his trousers. Waylon could feel the man's rough and calloused hand against his bare skin, and once again, shoved his hips away from the hand, but into Eddie.

"Darling, your skin is so soft... So silky and gorgeous." Eddie cooed softly, before beginning to press a finger between Waylon's cheeks.

Park became frantic, wriggling and writhing in a desperate attempt for the man to not touch him. With his mouth still clinging to the other's shoulder, Park whined:

"No! Nonono... Please... Pl- Nnnnoo..."

Eddie's wet finger prodded against the other's hole tenderly. Gluskin shrugged Waylon's body up again, letting the hand on Park's hip get a better hold of the smaller frame.

" _Shhhh_ , my Darling... I know it's a little unnerving, a virgin's first time. But you can trust me, my dear. Allow me to peel back your bud, and watch you bloom..."

Eddie pressed the tip of his finger against Waylon's hole and began to circle ever so softly. Waylon choked out a terrified sob.

"...into the most _beautiful_ rose in the bush." Gluskin hummed, with a fond squeeze to Waylon's hip.

Waylon squirmed, hole clenched hard as Eddie's finger rolled and rubbed against it, tracing the circular rim.

It actually itself didn't feel... _bad_. It was far, far more the context in which it was happening. Park had no interest in men whatsoever, and his dick wasn't virgin but his... He'd never taken anything from behind. Park begged that the two would not get that far.

Eddie began to flick his finger in a quick motion, vibrating his digit against Waylon's hole.

Park let out a high pitched, short-lived whine into the others shoulder. His face became crimson with humiliation.

Eddie continue to rub quickly, bucking his hips into Waylon's.

"I'm be-begging...you.. Pl-please stop..." His words were muffled by the fabric and flesh between his teeth.

Waylon felt much uninvited sparks of arousal nip around his back, his groin, his lower stomach. He sobbed out in disgust.

Park grabbed Eddie's back for support, bunching up his waist coat in his hand.

He could've vomited again. He could've. But Waylon was sure that Eddie wouldn't take to being chundered on too well.

The offending finger pushed into Park ever so slowly, and little more easily than Park would admit.

That didn't feel good. Not at all. And by fucking god, Waylon appreciated that.

Waylon was used to the pain, at this point had almost become immune to it. It was somehow the little jolts of pleasure that drove Park to near insanity.

Eddie was soft as he turned his head and whispered next to the shell of Waylon's ear: " _Touch me, darling._ "

Waylon released Eddie's shoulder from between his teeth to snatch his head away from Eddie's warm breath. He choked out a disbelieving sob.

"I'd... I would never.. Never.."

Eddie growled, slamming his hips against Park's and shoved another barely moist finger into an unprepared Waylon.

That hurt. Stung like a fucking bitch. Park thought he would split in two as he perched on the two, thick and calloused fingers.

Gluskin shoved them in deeper, and Waylon whined out in sheer pain.

"Don't be such a tease, _whore_..."

Eddie let go of Waylon's hip, making him slid down further onto the fingers inside him that held most of his weight.

The larger of the two snatched at Waylon's spare hand pressing it firmly against Gluskin's clothed, bulging crotch. It twitched at the contact, and Waylon once again found himself nauseous.

"That's it, keep your hand there, Darling." Eddie commanded, before returning his own to hold the other up by the hip.

Gluskin began the push his two fingers in and out in an agonisingly slow pace. Waylon sobbed aloud at the pain.

With a gentle curl of Eddie's fingers, Waylon flinched and clenched hard.

A gasp escaped his lips, and he began to feel arousal pool.

"No! N-nonono please, stop!" Park begged desperately.

 _"You liked that_..." Eddie acknowledge, purring as he shoved his hips into the other's hand.

Gluskin repeated his actions, but continued to curl, twist and gently scissor his fingers within the other man.

It took a moment for Park to realise that Eddie was aiming for the other's prostate and as much as he hated to admit it, was bang on target with every movement.

And _holy fuck,_ it felt good.

Waylon wanted to cry, he wanted to throw up, he prayed for pain, he begged the pleasure to go away.

"Pl-Please don't... _Please_... Pl-ease stop..."

Eddie stopped.

He tugged his fingers out and dropped Park's hip, causing him to fall on his broken ankle. He welcomed the pain with open arms.

Gluskin took a step back from the whimpering mess of fear, confusion and arousal. Waylon's heart was thundering.

Please leave please leave please leave.

Eddie smirked at Park, eye's half lidded.

Parks hand was still on Eddie's crotch. Even after he'd stepped back. Waylon snatched it away, cowering. " _No._.. No, I.. I didn't..."

"You want it, don't you, darling? You want me. Good girl... Dirty dirty girl."

Waylon gasped when a wet hand clenched around his throat, tugging him forward before forcing the man to turn around, slamming him against the back of the locker harshly.

Park hated that his back was exposed to the beast behind him. It tugged his legs out, forcing Waylon to bend over awkwardly.

Eddie loomed over Park, shoving his crotch against the other's ass, one hand on the nape of Waylon's neck, the other pushing his hips against the others.

Gluskin forced Waylon's trousers to bunch at his knees as he began to grind his clothed crotch against the soft skin of Waylon's behind.

"Be good and stay really still for me, Darling. I'm going to make you feel amazing." Eddie all but whispered, before sliding his hands down to rest on both of Waylon's ass cheeks, pushing them apart a little.

Park was still, but not through obedience. He was frozen in fear, anticipation.

The heavy heat of Eddie's looming body disappeared, as Park could tell he has slunk back into a keeling position behind him.

The short lived moment of silence was broken when Eddie spat messily between Park's open cheeks.

Park gasped, pressing both hands to the back of the locker to support his trembling body.

Waylon's breathing hitched to a halt when Eddie dragged his sodden tongue along the crevice of his asshole, which twitched at the sudden contact.

Park was statue still, eyes widened, head against the back of the locker, fists clenched, breath held in his lungs.

That was until Eddie began to trace Waylon's ring of muscle, licking gently in clockwise circles.

Waylon gagged in disgust, threw up air from his lungs, coughing, shivering.

"Good girl. Such a good girl." Eddie purred sweetly.

He removed one hand from Waylon's behind with a light tap to his rump, before rubbing his index against the twitching hole. He pushed only the tip in, before lowering his head to work the hole with his tongue.

The combination of both finger and tongue made Waylon cuss under his breath, feeling his own cock jump and, only then realizing he was almost as hard as Eddie.

He despised his body for it's cruel betrayal.

"St-st- _Hnn_.. Stop... Stop it..." Waylon begged, knowing his brain hated everything about this, but his body fucking ached for more.

Eddie pushed his finger deeper, Park feeling the damp cotton of his fingerless gloves against his contracting hole, tongue lapping at the pink ring.

Waylon's knees shuddered as Eddie curled his finger to prod at Park's prostate.

" _Oh, f-fuck_... Stop it. _Stopitstopitstopit_." Park begged, thumping his fist against the locker in pent up frustration, lip between his teeth, drawing a little blood.

"You look exquisite, my beautiful rose. So flush, gorgeous..."

He pushed a second finger easily into Waylon, who almost seemed to welcome it. Almost.

"... So tight and virgin."

Eddie began to scissor again, licking a little more vigorously, fucking steadily with his fingers at a more increased pace.

Waylon, parted his lips and groaned, clamping his eyes shut.

" _Hahh_... Shit... No-no m-more..."

At this point, Park doubted he even meant it anymore - with his back arched, cock practically dripping, spikes of arousal thumping around his body...

Clamping down on his lip, Waylon began to rock back and forth against the two fingers and tongue, dropping his mouth open and allowing a long, deep moan the erupt from his throat.

This must've flicked a switch in Eddie's brain, as he jumped to his feet, grabbed Waylon's bowed neck and forced a third finger in, leaning over to press his body against Park's.

" _That's it, you dirty whore_."

Gluskin was relentless, shoving his fingers in and out of Waylon in desperate wanton, grinding against him. His mouth found the other's neck mouthing, kissing, licking and nipping at the soft, warm skin.

Waylon rocked in the locker, mouth agape, attempting to keep noises to an absolute minimum.

"Ready for my cock, Darling? Your cunt is absolutely sodden. Dirty slut." Eddie cooed, slipping his fingers out and quickly undoing his belt.

Waylon panicked, scrambling against the force of Eddie's big hands at the back of his throat.

Before he could respond with a pleading no, Eddie had lined the tip of his dick against the twitching ring, before holding Waylon's hip with his spare hand and slamming it in.

There was absolutely nothing pleasurable about it. It felt torn, and throbbed and stung profusely. It was far, far bigger than three measly fingers.

Waylon yelled out in pain, before his voice was knocked out of him by Eddie's hips shoving into him.

"Forgive me if this hurts... You know how men get. I promise you will feel _glorious_ , just wait."

Park barely processed what Gluskin had said in attempts to comfort him, as the groom began to buck into him relentlessly, shoving his length deep into the smaller man again and again.

Park felt as if he were combusting from the inside. Everything stung, hurt and most likely bled. But it was better than pleasure. _Always_ better than pleasure.

Waylon's spread his legs a touch, in an attempt to steady himself.

And _fuck_.

Gluskin was pounding against Park's prostate like a machine, hitting it every time without fail.

Waylon crumbled, shoving his ass against the other's cock, opening his legs even further, mouth dropped open.

"N... No... _Hnng_ -" He attempted, his words being brutally fucked out of his mouth.

Gluskin was panting down Waylon's neck like a beast, grunting and moaning.

"There you fucking go... I knew you wanted it, you whore. You _slut_. Tell me how much you want it." Gluskin demanded hotly, aggressively.

Waylon could barely talk, barely stand. He was holding back, like a rubber band being stretched and stretched and...

_Fuck it._

"Fuck... _Fuckfuckfuck_ , I-I want it. _Hahh_! G-Give... _Hnngg_... Give it to-to me..."

Park had no fucking idea what in hell below had come over him, but whatever it was had him panting and moaning, begging to be fucked by a psychopathic groom in a breaking locker of a mental asylum.

"That's it... _Dirty_ girl."

Gluskin slid his hand up his neck, grabbing Park's hair and yanking it back with brute strength, forcing the two to look at each other.

The groom shoved his open mouth against Waylon's, kissing him in a manner that he wasn't even sure could be classified as kissing.

Eddie bit Waylon's lips, licked his teeth, fucked his mouth with his tongue.

Waylon didn't have to kiss back. He wasn't made to.

But he did. Just as hard and rough and filthily, whimpering and moaning into the other's mouth.

Waylon began to stir with a peeking pleasure. He clenched his asshole around Eddie, who groaned and whispered a quiet, " _Oh, Darling..."_

With that, Waylon bucked forward, body spasming, knees buckling, desperate groans spilling from him.

During Park's orgasm, Eddie had began to ride out his own, cumming deep and hard in the other's throbbing ass.

Waylon let Eddie fuck him for a moment after he had cum, to let the other finish. When he had, the other gave Waylon a tender kiss on the cheek.

Waylon felt spent, weak. _Dirty_.

Pulling out, Eddie took a few steps back before muttering a, "How about we make an _honest_ woman of you now, Darling?"

With that, he stepped away, grabbed the locker door and shut it.

Park toppled in the locker as he felt Eddie beginning to lower it to the ground, dragging it somewhere.

The groom was talking, Waylon wasn't listening.

Blank faced and aching limbed, Park felt a tear roll down his face.

He was well and truly fucked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. 
> 
> A little something to keep things ticking over because by God, I love Gluskin. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and throw me a kudo, I'll even catch it in my mouth. I'm skilled like that. 
> 
> I love every single of you filthy bastards.


End file.
